Rio Three Gifts
by benderjam
Summary: This story is a sequel to a one-shot I did and it is the start of a small series I have in mind. This series is another story of what would happen if Rio 2 did not happen, in the next two fanfictions after this I will introduce the new characters in Rio 2. Blu and Jewel are living a happy life as they are expecting their children any day now, but trouble is coming.
1. Any Day Now

Rio Three Gifts

Any Day Now

It was a beautiful in Rio de Janeiro, the sun was coming up at the start of morning and in the jungle a bird started chirping. The bird then started flying around some trees as it continued to chirp as music played in the background. The bird flew past hollows in three trunks and as it flew (one by one) some yellow macaws stuck their heads out and squawked. The bird flew over a log and behind it some cranes stuck their heads up one by one. The bird flew past a few toucans sitting in their nests and they started singing as their chicks stuck their heads out. Then the screen showed some birds standing on branches and they all started singing and dancing. Some red macaws looked at each other as they sang and a mother bird was swaying her head to the beat.

Suddenly her chicks jumped out of the nest and out of the tree and she looked at them with fear and said, "Hey!"

Suddenly the chicks started flying up and she smiled; then the screen showed a bunch of black birds beating their red chests, sounding like drums. A bunch of macaws and other birds of different colors jumped on some branches and they started singing the first lines of the song. Then it showed a bunch of red macaws flying through the air and around each other like a tornado.

Chorus: "_All the birds of a feather,_

_Do what they love most of all,_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnival!_"

On the next lines the screen showed three baby macaws standing between their parents as they happily danced. Then it showed a few different colored parakeets dancing with each other like good friends.

Chorus: "_Get with your friends_

_And dance till the song ends!_"

Next we see the black birds beating their chests like drums again and the screen shows Blu happily flying through the jungle, past some trees as he sang the next lines. On the third and fourth lines he stood on a branch of his tree close to his hollow, which Jewel happily stuck her head out of. Blu smiled at her as he moved his wings with his feathers out like fingers to refer to her. Then Jewel sang the fifth and sixth lines with the chorus, then the screen showed a bunch of red macaws tapping their feet on a branch as they waved their wings in the air.

Blu: "_Loving my life here in Rio!_

_Everything's beautiful and alive!_

_Living my life_

_With my wonderful wife!_"

Jewel and Chorus: "_True love can be for real_

_In Rio!_"

Chorus: "_It all sounds like bells!_

_It's fancy_

_With family!_

_You won't find it anywhere else!_"

The camera moved to show Pedro standing on a branch and he sang as he looked at the camera and swayed his body back and forth to the beat with his eyes narrow as he smiled. On the second and third lines of the verse he smiled as he moved his head to the left (your left) with his beak facing up and then he shook the ends of his wings like jazz hands. On the final line of the verse he slightly looked away from the camera toward the top left corner of the screen and then he looked at the camera and cawed.

Pedro: "_All I want to do is samba, samba, samba, samba, samba!_

_Just grab someone's wing_

_And with them you sing,_

_And Pedro's the king (caw)_"

On the next lines Nico flew next to Pedro and tapped his feet on the branch as looked at the camera and sang while beating his bottle cap like a tambourine. Then Pedro as he sang as he pointed his wings and the camera turned to show Rafael and his family. Rafael was standing on a branch with his left wing around Eva; their eighteen chicks were standing on a smaller branch connected to theirs, it was a few inches beneath theirs. Rafael sang as he looked up into space with his right wing out and then he put his right wing on his chest as he smiled at Eva and she lovingly smiled at him while their eighteen chicks smiled as they shook their bodies and tapped their feet. Then Pedro stuck his head in front of the camera and smiled as he briefly sang. Then the camera showed Nico and Pedro flying as they looked at the camera and Nico sang. Then Nico sang the next line with the chorus while he and Pedro hovered a few feet in front of Blu and Jewel's tree, where one could see them.

Nico: "_Everyone here loves to party!_"

Pedro: "_I like to party!_"

Rafael: "_Spending time with those you love!_"

Pedro: "_I like to party hardy!_"

Nico and Chorus: "_Magic and love,_

_What else do you need!_

_Everything can be for real_

_In Rio!_"

As the chorus sang the final verse tons of macaws of different colors flew in the air and they stayed at the same height and formed different patterns. The red macaws looked like a flower and the green macaws flew around them, forming a circle. The blue and gold macaws flew in the shape of another circle but it was bigger than the green ones' and it was perpendicular to theirs. Then on the note they all flew straight up and then back down into the trees.

Chorus: "_And here's something else,_

_Trust me,_

_You'll be happy,_

_You can't find it anywhere else…!_"

Some of the birds flew to their nests while others flew toward the city; Blu was standing on the branch near the hollow Jewel was sitting in.

They both smiled as they looked out at the city and Blu breathed in as he smiled and he happily said, "Ah, this is the life!"

Jewel smiled at him lovingly and he smiled as he turned his head sideways to look at her and he happily said, "It doesn't get any better than this."

Jewel smiled as she said, "Oh yes it does."

She stood up to reveal that she was sitting on three eggs; she sat back down and Blu smiled as he said, "I cannot believe that in a few days _we_ are gonna be parents!"

He flew into the hollow and stood in front of her as she happily said, "I know, it's gonna be great! I can already picture the smiles on their faces!"

Blu looked up with his eyes half-closed and he smiled as he softly said, "Yeah."

Suddenly Blu's eyes widened as he showed a worried expression and he looked down nervously as he said, "Uh oh, I just had a bad thought."

Jewel showed a concerned expression as she said, "What?"

Blu looked at her with a worried expression and he put his wings in front of his body with the end of his left wing over the end of his right wing (like a person putting his hands together nervously) as he said, "What if I won't be a good father?"

Jewel smiled reassuringly and she waved her right wing sideways in front of her as she said, "Don't be silly. You'll be a great father."

Blu still showed a nervous expression as he said, "How do you know?"

Jewel smiled as she put her right wing on his left shoulder and leaned closer to him and she reassuringly said, "Because I know you. You make your choices with your heart, not your mind. You followed your heart and risked your life to save me! It may not be easy but you'll be good at it. That's why I married you."

Blu smiled at her lovingly and he said, "Thanks Jewel. I don't know what I would do without you."

He closed his eyes and kissed her on the beak and she closed her eyes and smiled.

They pulled away from each other and smiled, then they turned around and saw Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and his family standing on the branch near the hollow and Rafael smiled as he said, "Good morning love birds."

Jewel stuck her head out the hollow and Blu flew out and stood on the branch with his back toward the tree trunk.

They both smiled and Blu said, "Hi guys, how's it going."

Pedro smiled as he moved his wings like arms and pointed at Blu and said, "Pretty good, we just thought we'd drop by to see how the new parents are doing."

Blu chuckled as he said, "Thanks guys but we've still got a few days before…"

He suddenly jerked his head up as he showed an expression of pain and he said, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He turned his body to show that one of Rafael's kids was plucking feathers from Blu's back and they heard Jewel say, "Ow! Ow!"

They turned to see two more of the chicks jumping on Jewel's head as they smiled; Eva showed anger as she pointed her left feather at the her three chicks and then pointed down as she said, "Hey you kids stop! Get off your aunt and uncle, now!"

They flew off Blu and Jewel and stood with the other toucan chicks; Rafael showed a nervous expression as he put his head next to Blu's and put his left wing on the right side of his beak as he whispered, "Hopefully your kids will be much easier."

Nico smiled as he hovered next to Blu's head and said, "So have you two thought about what to name them?"

They turned to Jewel as she curled the feathers on her left wing like fingers and rested the left side of her head on them and showed an indicative expression while she said, "Well we did but then we realized, first we have to know if any of them are boys or girls."

Blu looked at them with an indicative expression as he said, "Yeah, we need to wait for them to hatch before we can name them."

Pedro smiled as he pointed at them and said, "Well, you let us know when they're ready show us the samba!"

They all flew away and Rafael smiled as he looked at them and said, "See ya later love birds."

Blu and Jewel smiled and Blu put his right wing up as he said, "Bye guys."

Blu then briefly stared into space in thought and he looked at Jewel with a friendly smile as he said, "I think I'll go visit Linda."

Jewel smiled as she moved her right wing straight out and said, "Okay, but hurry back."

Blu turned around but turned his head sideways to look at her and he smiled as he said, "I will, and I'll bring you some food on the way back."

He then flew into the air and began to fly towards the city.

A half hour later

Blu flew towards Linda's new bookstore in Rio; he flew in threw an open window into Linda and Tulio's bedroom. He stood on the window sill and smiled as he saw them sleeping in the bed, facing opposite directions. Blu smiled as he flew onto the frame of their bed. The camera showed Linda from the side of the bed and the clock hit 7:00 A.M. and there was the sound of the alarm clock beeping. Linda and Tulio simultaneously moaned tiredly and Linda began hitting the top of it to turn it off.

Linda then knocked it off the table but she held the chord to see it was unplugged and Tulio sat up and looked over her shoulder to see it too.

Linda showed a confused expression as the sound continued and she said, "Huh?"

She and Tulio looked up to see Blu smiling as he wore Tulio's glasses and imitated the sound of a truck backing up. They both smiled and Tulio sat up and pushed Blu's beak and he stopped making the sound and he turned Tulio's glasses the other way. He held them in his beak and put them on him.

Linda put her glasses on as she laid down and smiled as she looked up at Blu and said, "Hi Blu."

While she said that Tulio petted Blu on the back of the head and Blu smiled with his eyes half-closed like he was relaxed. A few minutes later Linda was wearing a pink T-shirt with white pants and Tulio was wearing a brown T-shirt with jeans.

Blu was standing on the counter of their bookstore and he smiled as Linda and Tulio looked at him and Linda said, "So, how's Jewel?"

Blu squawked happily and Tulio smiled as he said, "Glad to hear it."

Suddenly Fernando walked down the stairs wearing flip-flops, shorts, and a black button down shirt with green palm trees.

He moved his right hand up as he said, "Hey guys."

Linda smiled as she said, "Morning Fernando."

Blu smiled as he hovered in front of Fernando and happily squawked; Fernando smiled as he put up his left hand and said, "Oh hi Blu."

Blu then stood on the back of a chair and Tulio looked at Linda and said, "I've been studying their behavior in the Sanctuary. I think they've been making great progress!"

Linda smiled as she said, "Oh that's great! When was the last time you checked?"

Tulio showed an indicative expression as he said, "Last week, but I think that I've been missing some things. If we could see how they're living up close that might fill in some blanks."

Linda smiled as she said, "Hey, that's a great idea!"

They both walked and stood in front of the chair Blu was standing on and Fernando stood next to them.

Linda smiled as she looked at Fernando and said, "Hey Fernando, I've got an idea. Why don't we go visit Blu and Jewel in their home in a couple of days?"

Fernando smiled as he said, "Oh that sounds great!"

Linda smiled as she looked at Blu and said, "What do you think Blu?"

Blu smiled as he nodded and squawked; Linda smiled as she said, "Great, tell Jewel we said 'hi.'"

Blu smiled as he squawked and then he flew up stairs and out the window as he happily began to fly back to Jewel.

Later that night

Blu and Jewel were sitting in their nest in their hollow as they shared a mango to finish their dinner. Jewel was still sitting on their eggs to make sure that they would be warm enough to hatch.

Jewel showed an indicative expression as she stopped eating and said, "So Linda, Tulio, and Fernando are coming to visit us?"

Blu took one last bite of the mango and then smiled as he said, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice for them to see us when our kids are on the way. What do you think?"

Jewel looked up in thought and then she smiled at him and said, "I guess it would be nice for them to know that we're expecting."

Blu threw the remains of the mango out the hollow and he sat next to her as he happily said, "Yeah, and it would be great if they could be hear to see them hatch!"

Jewel smiled at Blu lovingly and said, "It would be nice for them to see our kids."

Blu happily put his left wing around Jewel and they both happily stared into space and Blu happily said, "Nothing could ruin this moment!"

Blu and Jewel then nodded with tired expressions and they leaned toward each other and closed their eyes (birds usually sleep standing up).

Jewel smiled as she nuzzled her head next to Blu's and said, "Goodnight Blu."

Blu smiled before he fell asleep and he said, "Goodnight Jewel."

Later that night at the airport

The sky was dark and cloudy and lightning flashed, but there was no rain. A plain had just landed and people were departing from it and luggage was being unloaded. When no one was looking, a mysterious bird flew out of cargo hold (or whatever you call it) and it landed on the roof of the airport. The bird had a brown torn up rag over its entire body, so no one could see what it looked like, not even the wings. There were two holes where the eyes were and they were blue like Jewel's; the wind blew on the rag so one could see the bird had a thin figure. The bird also had grey feet with short talons like Blu did. The bird could see a view of the city and it angrily narrowed its eyes.

The bird spoke with a soft yet creepy female voice as she angrily said, "I'll find you Blu, wherever you are!"

**Author's note: I know there have been tons of posts about Rio 2 online, so if I made any mistakes about the chicks I will correct them.**


	2. Party Pooper

Rio Three Gifts

Party Pooper

It was a beautiful day in the jungles of Rio; it was morning and Blu and Jewel just woke up and yawned with tired expressions. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly; Jewel happily closed her eyes and kissed Blu's cheek.

Blu smiled as he raised his head and said, "So, how are the kids doing?"

Jewel smiled as she began to stand up high and smiled as she began to turn her head down while she said, "Let me check."

She stood up to show the eggs and she sat back down as she smiled and said, "They're doing great!"

Blu smiled as he said, "I can't stand the wait. I wish they would hatch already!"

Jewel smiled at him as she said, "I'm excited too, but they'll get here when they get here."

Blu smiled as he said, "I hope at least one of them is a girl."

Jewel showed a curious and confused expression as she raised her eyebrow and said, "Why?"

Blu smiled at her lovingly as he said, "So she'll be as beautiful and loving as her mother."

Jewel smiled at him lovingly as she said, "Well I hope we'll have at least one son, so he'll have a heart as big as his father's."

They both smiled and Blu suddenly said, "Hey, I've been thinking of boy and girl names, so if we have a daughter, what do you think of the name Jade?"

Jewel looked up in thought and then she showed an unsure expression as she said, "It's nice but I don't know if it would suit her."

Blu looked up in thought and then he showed an unsure expression as he said, "Maybe you're right."

Jewel smiled as she moved her right wing forward with her feathers out like fingers (like a hand with the palm facing up) and she said, "If we have a son, what do you think of Bruno?"

Blu showed a slightly unsure expression as he moved the feathers of his left wing like fingers and put them on the bottom of his beak as he said, "I like it, but I'm not sure if a Brazilian name is the best choice?"

Jewel showed a slightly unsure expression as she said, "You might have a point."

Blu showed an indicative expression as he said, "Maybe we should wait until they hatch before we consider names."

Jewel nodded with an agreeing expression as she said, "Yeah, I think you're right."

A few hours later

It was noon and Blu and Jewel had just finished eating lunch; Blu used his right wing to wipe some mango juice of his beak.

He looked at Jewel and saw she had a mushy piece of a fruit on her beak and he moved his left wing and curled his feathers to point to his beak while he said, "Um, you've got a little something on your beak."

Jewel's eyes slightly widened in surprised and she wiped it off with her right wing as she said, "Oh thanks."

Blu smiled happily as he said, "I can't wait till it's time for the kids to fly for the first time."

Jewel nodded and smiled as she said, "I know! I can already picture the smiles on their faces when they fly for the first time!"

Blu showed a warm smile as he stared up into space and said, "Yeah, and when they feel the rhythm of their hearts, like samba!"

Jewel chuckled a little and smiled as she said, "You've been spending a lot of time with Rafael."

Blu nodded with a funny expression as he said, "Yeah."

Blu then showed a little bit of worry as he said, "I hope his kids will get along well with ours."

Jewel smiled with an honest expression as she said, "I'm sure they will. His kids can be a pain, but they mean well."

Suddenly Nico and Pedro flew by and hovered in front of their hollow with smiles as Nico said, "Blu, Jewel, how you two doing?!"

They both smiled as Blu put his right wing out and said, "Hi guys. We're doing good; we were just thinking of what nice moments we'll have when our eggs hatch."

Pedro stopped flapping for a moment as he quickly moved his wings like arms and put his right wing on his chest as he said, "That's great! I can't wait till the little birds come!"

Pedro started flapping and Nico briefly stopped as he held his bottle cap in front of his chest and happily said, "Yeah, we're gonna be uncles!"

Jewel shortly chuckled and smiled jokingly as she said, "Yeah. And it'll be like we have five kids."

Nico and Pedro laughed as they hovered and Nico said, "Well there's a party going on in town and we thought we'd invite Blu to come."

Blu showed an unsure expression as he said, "I don't know."

Blu still showed an unsure expression as he turned to Jewel and said, "Do you mind?"

Jewel smiled as she shook her head and said, "No."

Blu still showed an unsure expression as he said, "Are you sure?"

Jewel smiled as she nodded and happily said, "Yeah, go have fun."

Blu happily smiled as he said, "Alright!"

He then kissed Jewel on the cheek and then flew into the sky with Nico and Pedro and he smiled as he turned his head to look at her as he yelled, "I'll get you some food on the way back."

Jewel showed a warm smile as she watched Blu, Nico, and Pedro fly toward the city.

A half hour later

Blu walked into the birds' club under the crates and table cloths in the fruit market; he smiled as he looked around and saw colored lights move around and birds dancing and having fun.

Nico and Pedro turned to him as they hovered over some birds as Nico moved his wings like arms sideways to refer to the party while he said, "Welcome to the promised land!"

Blu walked into an open area in the center as he smiled and looked around and said, "This place gets cooler every time I come here!"

All the birds looked up at Nico as he hovered in the air and a spotlight shined on Blu and Nico flew onto a soup can and pointed his right feather with a smile while he said, "Alright everyone listen, an old friend of ours is back, and let's show some love for him and his kids that he's expecting!"

Pedro showed an excited expression as he flew over and around a bunch of birds while he said, "Alright, everybody start flapping their wings! And start tapping your feet! Flap em, tap em, and slap em! Time to samba!"

The camera showed an up close shot of Nico as he smiled and tilted his bottle cap and said, "Party here in Rio baby!"

Nico and Pedro started beating on soup cans like drums and began singing. As they sang the first verse they flew into the air and twisted around each other and then started tapping their feet on crates. Nico then stood next to Pedro as he spun his bottle cap in the middle of his wing with his feathers out. Pedro started to shake his head sideways to the beat while Nico beat his bottle cap like a tambourine. Then, on the final line of the verse, they smiled at each other and spun around on their feet.

Nico and Pedro: "_I like to party,_

_I like to samba,_

_I like to party,_

_I like to samba,_

_I like to party,_

_And flap my wings (my wings),_

_I like to party (party),_

_And sing… ha!_"

As they sang the next lines Nico held his bottle cap in front of his chest as he tapped his feet. Then Pedro sang as smiled at Nico and Nico sang again as he jumped on a soup can. Pedro briefly sang and Nico sang as he smiled at the camera while he flew over a bunch of birds and around a few crane necks. Pedro then pointed his right feather out as he and the chorus briefly sang. Blu began to walk forward as he poked his head out to the beat. Then Pedro put his wings out sideways as he and the chorus briefly sang again.

Nico: "_I'm gonna sing, sing just like a bird!_"

Pedro: "_But you are a bird._"

Nico: "_Oh yeah you're right,_

_So let me sing like a siren then._"

Pedro: "_Alright._"

Nico: "_When I start flying,_

_There ain't no, ain't no, stopping then!_"

Pedro and Chorus: "_Yeah!_"

Nico: "_If I don't stop_

_I'm gonna run out of oxygen!_"

Pedro and Chorus: "_Yeah!_"

On the next lines Nico sang while he flew around some soup cans and he landed and Pedro stood next to him and they both pointed their feathers out as they all briefly sang. Some red macaws beat some soup cans like drums as Nico stood in front of Pedro and they both swayed their bodies side to side to the beat (in opposite directions) while Nico sang. Pedro briefly sang a line as Blu began to happily shake his tail feathers. While Nico sang his next few lines Blu happily remembered the first time he danced with Jewel (in the first movie). As Nico and Pedro sang together Blu began to shake his body rapidly as he curled his feathers like fists and shook them around (like in the teaser trailer for Rio 2).

Nico: "_Cause I just wanna_

_Have some fun and samba._"

All: "_Yeah!_"

Nico: "_When I'm around_

_You don't need to ask what's up?_"

Pedro: "_Oh yeah!_"

Nico: "_All around the world,_

_There ain't no better place,_

_Than Rio! Than Rio!_

'_cause in Rio I realize,_"

Nico and Pedro: "_I like to party (party),_

_I like to samba (party),_

_I like to party (party),_

_And sing…_"

As Pedro sang Blu continued to shake his body and his wings with his feathers clinched in his fists. Then Blu began to rapidly shake his body and tap his feet as he flapped his wings without lifting himself off the ground. The camera showed Pedro as he sang and moved forward and then he moved his wings across his chest in a manner meaning "no". Then Blu jumped in the air with his back to the ground and he moved his wings together under him as he flapped the tips of him so he gently hovered in the air. Then he landed and stood up as he spun around and clinched his feathers in fists and shook them around.

Pedro: "_I'm the one who can drop it, drop it,_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it!_

_No use so don't try to stop it, stop it,_

_Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

_Around here we like to pop it, pop it,_

_Pop it, pop it, pop it!_

_That's what we do._

_You can come on in._

_You can sing and sing but,_"

As Nico and Pedro sang the next verse Blu flew in the air and began to happily fly around the room over the birds. He looked around as he flew and smiled at some of the other birds. On the final line of the verse he pulled his wings toward his body and spun around in the air.

Nico and Pedro: "_I like to party (party),_

_I like to samba (party),_

_I like to party (party),_

_I like to samba (party),_

_I like to party (party),_

_And flap my wings (my wings),_

_I like to party (party),_

_And sing…_"

Pedro and the chorus sang the next verse as the birds put their wings up and smiled as they sang. Then Blu sang a verse as he hovered in the air in the middle of the room as a white spotlight shined on him and he happily sang with his eyes closed.

Pedro and chorus: "_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (awww)_"

Blu: "_Samba, samba,_

_Samba, samba, sambaaaaa!_

_Samba, samba, samba, samba,_

_Samba, samba, samba, sambaaaaa!_"

As Pedro and the chorus sang the final verse Blu looked around as he rapidly shook his body and clinched his feathers and fists and shook them in front of his body.

Pedro and chorus: "_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (awwwww)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (awwwww)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_"

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone showed surprised expressions as sunlight came in from a hole in their makeshift roof. All of the birds looked as the mysterious female bird with the rag over her flew in and stood a crate and looked at everyone with a creepy expression.

She then stood on the ground and walked through the crowd and her showed an awkward expression as she looked around and awkwardly said, "Uh sorry to interrupt your party but I'm looking for someone. Don't mind me, I'll be quick. Just pretend I'm not here. Just uh… pay no attention to the creepy, mysterious bird with the rag over her head."

She walked through the crowd and approached some birds standing right in front of Blu; they all showed scared expressions. She turned her head to look around and she turned her head past Blu. She suddenly stopped and turned back and stared straight at Blu angrily. The camera showed her point of view (imagine seeing the rag with a hole in it and through the hole you can see Blu) as she walked toward him.

She grabbed his feet and Blu waved his wings with a scared expression as he said, "Wait what are you doing?! Let me go! Let go of me!"

She then hovered in the middle of the room and Blu continued to panic as he hung upside down and waved his wings around.

She spoke with an awkward tone as she looked at the other birds and said, "Sorry to bother you. Carry on. Just pretend you didn't see anything."

She flew out the hole she came in and Blu continued to scream for her to let go; Nico and Pedro watched her as they simultaneously screamed, "Blu!"

They flew out the hole and hovered and looked around and they did not see them; Pedro began to panic as he said, "Where'd they go?!"

Nico also began to panic as he said, "I don't know but we've gotta save Blu!"

Pedro did not change his expression as he put his wings up at his sides with his feathers out as he said, "What do we do?!"

Nico did not change his expression as he said, "We gotta get Jewel!"

The two of them began to fly toward the jungle as they simultaneously screamed, "Jewel! Jewel!"

**Author's note: If this were a movie I think this would be about a half hour before the trouble started, maybe a little less. Please review.**


	3. My Broken Heart

Rio Three Gifts

My Broken Heart

**Before you read: I based the song in this chapter off "My Lullaby" from "The Lion King 2". If you have to, listen to it to imagine the word flow and music.**

The mysterious bird flew through the skies as she held Blu by his feet; she flew toward the airport as Blu waved his wings.

Blu showed a slightly scared expression as he exclaimed, "I am an American citizen! I demand you release me at once!"

She showed an angry and determined expression as she flew into the baggage handling room of the airport. She flew towards an open pet carrying cage on the right railing of a conveyor belt; she threw Blu into the cage and his back hit the back of it as she fell on the floor of it. She then shut the door and locked it with a key; she stared at him with an angry expression.

Blu stood up and showed an angry expression as he said, "I don't know who you are, but you'll never get away with this! I don't know what you want…!"

She quickly interrupted him as she pointed her right toe at him and said, "I want you!"

Blu showed a confused expression as he said, "What's going on here?!"

The mysterious bird spoke with an angry tone as she said, "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!"

She then moved her wing to pull off her rag to reveal that she was a female blue macaw. The feathers on the back of her head were like Jewel's and she was the same shade of blue as Jewel. She had dark blue facial markings and her head was shaped slightly differently than Jewel's. Her beak was the same size as Jewel's but it was slightly more hook-shaped.

Blu recognized her and he showed a shocked and baffled expression as he exclaimed, "Jennifer?! But you were in…"

She interrupted him and said, "Moose Lake? That's right! That was the last time I saw you, before you and Linda left me and Daisy, and before you replaced with that wild bird of yours!"

Blu showed a confused expression as he said, "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer showed an angry expression as she said, "That Jewel you met! You betrayed my love and ran off with that wild girl! You rejected me and replaced me with a pretty face!"

Blu showed a surprised expression as he said, "You loved me? I never knew you felt that way."

As Blu continued he showed an honest expression and said, "I'm actually a little flattered, but I don't feel the same way."

Jennifer still showed an angry expression as she said, "Of course you don't! Because you chose Jewel over me! You broke my heart! After I found out that you weren't coming back and that you met someone else I ran away from home! I stowed away on tons of planes and traveled to different countries to search for you! I spent three years searching hundreds of jungles to find you, and now I finally have you!"

Blu showed a surprised and confused expression as he said, "Why didn't you just move on?"

Jennifer showed a furious expression as she moved her wings like arms with her feathers out like fingers and she pointed at the conveyor belt below Blu's cage (since it's on the railing at a higher level) while she said, "Because I refused to give up on you! You will be mine! Tomorrow at noon this conveyor belt starts loading suitcases into a plane on its way to Moose Lake! And we'll finally be together!"

Blu showed a shocked and baffled expression as he exclaimed, "What?! I can't leave!"

As Blu continued his shocked and baffled expression turned into an angry expression and he said, "This is my home! I can't leave Jewel! And our eggs will be hatching any day now!"

Jennifer showed a shocked and baffled expression but it quickly turned into a furious expression as she exclaimed, "You had eggs with her!"

Blu did not change his expression as he said, "Yes, and I am not going to miss their hatching! And I'm certainly not going to miss watching them grow up!"

Jennifer still showed an angry expression as she pointed her right feather at him and then put her wings up with her feathers out (like open palms) and then pointed her right feather at Blu again while she said, "You don't need them! If you want kids we could have better ones! And don't worry about those eggs or Jewel! I know what she looks like; she's a pretty bird, she'll find someone else, someone who can take good care of those eggs! Your loved one will move on, so you should too!"

Blu showed a shocked expression as his beak dropped open and then he showed an angry expression.

Jennifer then flew on top of Blu's cage and smiled deviously as she said, "Finally, we can be together forever!"

Blu showed an angry expression as he said, "You think kidnapping me and bringing me back to Minnesota will make me fall in love with you?!"

Jennifer looked down at him with an angry and serious expression as she said, "I know it won't be easy and you'll be upset at first, but in time you'll see that you need me. You'll see that I'm the one you love! You'll realize that you'll be happier with me than you would with her!"

Blu still showed an angry expression as he said, "What's wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?! I've never seen you act this way!"

Jennifer showed a furious expression as she said, "You did this to me! You left me for a bird of the jungle and decided to have children! That's why we are going back to Moos Lake to be together!"

Blu did not change his expression as he scolded her and said, "I'm not going back! This is my home! And I'm certainly not leaving my friends and family!"

Jennifer angrily looked at him and put her left foot up with the bottom facing up and her toes out to refer to Rio, then she put it down and pointed her left feather down at Blu, all while she said, "This isn't a home, it's a jungle! Moose Lake is where we belong! And we'll have a real family and better friends than you could ever have here!"

Blu looked up at her with an angry expression as he said, "But I won't…"

She interrupted him with an angry expression as she said, "Quiet!"

She smiled comfortingly as she flew down and stood on the railing next to the cage and flew behind it to the other side while she said, "Try to calm down Blu. Just try to relax."

She then began to sing with a gentle voice as she flew over the cage and stood on the other side of the cage, then pointed her right feather out and put it under Blu's chin and then put her wing on his forehead happily.

Jennifer: "_I know it's hard for you_

_to leave your pretty wife._

_When we finally go back home_

_You'll have a better life!_"

As the music continued Blu showed a hurt and angry expression as he said, "How could you do this to me?!"

She hovered in the air above the cage and smiled victoriously and then began to fly away while she said, "Relax Blu. Tomorrow we go back home."

Jennifer continued singing as she flew over and under two conveyor belts with an angry expression. Then she stood on the left railing of a conveyor belt and stared into space with an angry expression and then she put her wings up with her feathers curled like fingers.

Jennifer: "_I've been replaced and rejected,_

_I was rudely kicked off stage._

_When I experienced the unexpected_

_I was filled with such great rage!_"

As she sang the next few lines she flew onto another conveyor belt and walked along the railing as she smiled evilly and put her left wing on her chest and put it up with her feathers out. Then she flew onto a suitcase moving on a conveyor belt and slowly spun around as she smiled evilly and put her right wing on her forehead with her feathers sticking up and bending down (like how a woman would swoon) and then she put her wings together and curled her feathers like fingers as she put them under her left cheek.

Jennifer: "_But now I have what I've been searching_

_to find for three long years._"

As she continued she flew onto a moving suitcase and smiled as she put her wings on her chest like hands. As she sang she smiled happily.

Jennifer: "_And after all my time working,_

_it brings me to joyful tears._"

She then flew on the railing next to Blu's cage and she smiled with a both evil and crazy expression as leaned forward and sang.

Jennifer: "_The thought of Jewel being alone in a tree,_"

Blu turned to her with a shocked expression as he let out a shocked and baffled gasp. Jennifer turned to him with the same evil and crazy smile as she moved her wings up with her feathers curled like fingers.

Jennifer: "_The thought of you being alone with me,_"

Blu looked at her with an angry and hurt expression; as Jennifer sang the next two lines she flew on top of an air vent near the ceiling and she showed the same expression as she looked up in thought.

Jennifer: "_The thought of you two splitting apart,_

_That soothes my broken heart!_"

She then began to fly through the air as she showed a slightly hurt and honest expression as she looked around and sang the next two lines. Then, on the two lines after those, she flew on the railing Blu's cage was one and she showed an expression of anger as she stared forward.

Jennifer: "_Now at times I tried forgiving,_

_and I wished I could forget._

_But she had me end up living_

_a life of pain and regret!_"

Blu sang two lines with an angry expression as he looked at her through the side of his cage through the bars. Jennifer then sang two lines as she showed an angry expression but then she smiled lovingly as she held the sides of Blu's beak in her left wing.

Blu: "_So you ran away and went crazy,_

_and stole me from above!_"

Jennifer: "_I might have been hasty,_

_but that's what I do for love._"

Jennifer then flew over some conveyor belts as she smiled both evilly and crazily as she stared forward. On the second line she stopped flapping for a moment as she began to fall and she moved her wings like arms. She curled her feathers like fingers with an evil expression as she looked up and moved through the air. As Jennifer sang the third line she stood near a hole that suitcases were moving through and she stared at it in thought with an evil and crazy expression. As she sang the fourth line she turned around with an evil smile as she put the end of her right wing on her chest with her feathers spread out like fingers.

Jennifer: "_The sound of Jewel's mournful cry,_

_the thought of you loving only I._

_You'll choose me because you're smart!_

_That soothes my broken heart!_"

Jennifer then flew on the railing across from Blu's cage and he showed an angry expression. Jennifer sang with a gentle tone as she showed a sad expression as she looked away from him. Then she sang as she flew over the conveyor belt and she sang stood to the left of Blu's cage and smiled at him lovingly as she moved her head close to him.

Then, on the fourth line, she flew behind his cage and stared at the wall with a crazy expression and sang with an evil tone. Then she looked up with her wings in front of her like arms and her feathers curved upward like fingers.

Jennifer: "_You broke my heart,_

_but that's behind me now._

_Because you will be mine,_

_and I know we'll be together!_

_To me that sounds divine!_"

She then flew and stood on top of Blu's cage and looked down at him with an angry expression as he scolded her and sang two lines.

Blu: "_Let me out of here!_

_I'll never leave my wife!_"

Jennifer smiled evilly and crazily as she looked down at him and sang the next line. Then as she sang the line after that she flew onto a beam near the ceiling with the same evil and crazy expression.

Jennifer: "_When we finally go back home_

_You'll have a better life!_"

She stood on the beam and looked down in Blu's direction as Blu looked up and scolded her. As she continued to sing she slowly turned and looked up at the ceiling and put her wings up in the air. Then Blu angrily sang a line as he knocked his body against the sides of the cage, barely moving it. Jennifer looked down at Blu and smiled evilly and crazily as she as she put her right foot up with her toes out like fingers to refer to Blu while she briefly sang a line. Blu briefly sang another line as he angrily put his left foot on one of the bars of the cage and angrily looked up at Jennifer.

Jennifer: "_I'll finally be able to feel some bliss_

_when you and I share our kiss!_"

Blu: "_This isn't right!_

_Isn't it clear?!_"

Jennifer: "_I know it isn't easy,_"

Blu: "_Let me out of here!_"

As Jennifer sang the final lines of the song she briefly looked down at Blu and then flew through a broken, slow moving, fan in the wall (like in the smugglers' hideout in the movie) and outside. She continued singing as she flew onto the roof of the airport, at the highest point, and she smiled evilly and crazily as she looked up and stared into the sky and finished the song on a whole (long) note.

Jennifer: "_But try to believe me,_

_when I say our love will start_

_and become a work of art!_

_That soothes my broken heaaaaaart!_"

**Author's note: I'm sure some of you think I have them sing a little too often, and I'm aware of that. That's why I tried to expand the beginning of this chapter, to try and increase the time between songs if this was a movie.**


End file.
